


Reverse Falls Chapter 1: And Just Who Might You Be?

by M_Finity



Series: Reverse Falls Season One [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Finity/pseuds/M_Finity
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS MILD LANGUAGE AND MILD VIOLENCEGideon Pines just moved to the Reverse Falls for the summer. Can he and his friend Pacifica Southeast discover the twisted secrets of the town?This is an alternate version of Gravity Falls.
Series: Reverse Falls Season One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101830
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Reverse Falls Chapter 1: And Just Who Might You Be?

The fan climbed up onto the stage. He just had to. Many fans dreamed of meeting her, but now she had finally invited him backstage! He went behind the curtains. He was not prepared for what he saw.  
Somewhere in Reverse Falls, a man screamed.

The Speedy Bear bus skidded on the gravel and the sun reflected off the windows, annoying a couple people. The doors hissed open, and twelve year old Gideon Pines stepped out. His first steps in the unfamiliar town of Reverse Falls. He has no idea why a town was called that, but nothing’s perfect.  
He soon would find out that Reverse Falls was much less amazing than he had anticipated.  
He checked his phone where his dad, Bud, had texted him the meeting location. Gideon had spent most of his life living with his grandmother, but now, his parents finally allowed him to move here, to Reverse Falls.  
“Huh,” Gideon said to himself. “I think my luck might actually be turning ar--”

“You’re late,” Bud said to Gideon. He was at the meeting location, his parents' tourist trap, The Mystery Shack.  
“What do you mean I’m late?” Gideon asked. “You didn’t tell me a specific time.”  
“Yeah well, I changed my mind,” said Bud, sipping on a beer. “Now get rid of those stupid clothes and put on one of the options I drunkenly prepared for you. I washed the smell of dead monkeys out.” Gideon groaned and dragged his bag upstairs. None of the clothes fit him.  
Then he noticed a closet. He tried the doorknob. It was locked. He was glad he knew how to pick locks. He took out a paper clip and carefully inserted it into the lock. After thirty seconds, it clicked open. He opened the door and…  
There was nothing there.  
“Hey Dad?” he called. “What’s the point of this closet?”  
“There is no closet in that room,” Bud yelled from downstairs. “Now hurry the hell up!”  
“Yeah, this is just great,” mumbled Gideon, and started to close the closet door.  
Gideoooooon, a voice whispered. Gideon jumped.  
“WHO’S THERE?!” he said.  
Look inside, the voice whispered again. Gideon opened the closet door. This time, something was on the floor.  
A brown journal. Gideon blinked.  
It was gone. The whole closet was gone.  
“Nonononononono!” Gideon yelled. He pounded on the wall, but it was no use.  
“This town has got to have a library, right? Maybe there is a book about this or something.” Gideon put on a black hoodie, and sneaked downstairs. On the way to the door he passed the gift shop, and something caught his eye. A hat with a pine tree. He put it on and ran out the door.

* * *

Gideon walked through the unfamiliar town. There was no library in sight.  
“Crap,” he sighed. He turned around, and saw a blonde girl his age wearing a multicolored sweater (In the summer? Why?) bumping into someone. The blonde girl looked up and went pale. The person she bumped into was twice her size. She turned and growled. A smaller black haired girl by her side smirked and pulled out a phone to record whatever was about to happen.  
“Pacifica, isn’t it?” the towering girl said.  
“Grenda, I’m so sor--” Pacifica started to say when Grenda punched her in the mouth. Pacifica dropped to the sidewalk and blood appeared on her lip.  
“If you’re so sorry, why did you do it?” Grenda said, kicking Pacifica. She curled up into a ball.  
“Hey, leave her alone!” Gideon yelled. Grenda turned to the girl recording.  
“Hey Candy, who’s the grandpa?” They both laughed. Grenda came up to Gideon.  
“And just who might you be?” she said poking him in the chest. “A newbie, aren’t you?”  
“Hey newbie, have you seen this?” Candy said, walking up to Gideon.  
“What?” he asked.  
“The ground,” Candy smiled, then kicked him between the legs. Gideon groaned and dropped to the ground.  
“I got the newbie,” Grenda said, and began hitting him.  
“Cease this foolishness, Grenda” a sharp voice cut through the air. Grenda stood up and Gideon saw who had spoken.  
Two teens, a girl and a boy, were standing close by.  
“Come on, Mabel, let me beat this guy up!” Grenda said.  
“You may have the girl,” Mabel said.  
“But… ” Grenda started to say. Mabel tightened her lips. A flash of green passed over her eyes. The same flash passed over Grenda’s. She went silent.  
“Candy, could you and Grenda go please?” Mabel asked, with a bored look on her face. They hurriedly left.  
“Welcome to Reverse Falls, newbie,” she said to Gideon then left with the other person she came with.  
“Are you okay?” Gideon asked Pacifica.  
“Yeah,” she said, sitting up and spitting some blood. “What’s your name?”  
“Gideon Pines,” he said. “And you’re Pacifica?”  
“Pacifica Southeast,” she replied. “So you’re new, right? Need someone to show you around the town?”  
“Yeah,” Gideon said. “I kinda do.”  
“Oh damn,” Pacifica said. “I have to go, but I can show you around tomorrow.” She started to go, but stopped.  
“Unless,” she said. “You want to go to a show tonight?” She handed him a flyer.

COME ONE, COME ALL  
TO THE  
MYSTERY TWINS TENT OF TELEPATHY!

SEE THE AMAZING GLEEFUL TWINS, DIPPER AND MABEL, PERFORM AMAZING FEATS OF MAGIC AND WONDER!

EVERY NIGHT AT THE TENT OF TELEPATHY.

“You wanna come?” Pacifica asked.  
“Let’s do this,” Gideon replied.

* * *

Later, at The Tent of Telepathy, a half hour before the performance, Mabel was pacing backstage.  
“Dipper, where are you?!” she yelled. “Of course.” She opened the door to his dressing room. Knives were everywhere. On the walls, in the walls. Some were splattered with blood. Dipper was sitting at his desk.  
“Jeez, knock much?” he said.  
“Come on Dipper, we only have half an hour until showtime,” Mabel said.  
“Alright, let’s go,” sighed Dipper. They climbed on the stage and chanted.  
“EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB! EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB!” they yelled. A hole opened up beneath their feet and they slowly sank. They landed in a room lit by torches. In the middle, a pentagram was drawn on the floor. Someone was sitting in it, held by many chains. A top hat sat atop his blue hair. He looked up at Dipper and Mabel and went pale.  
A blue light emitted from his eyes into the eyes of the twins. Their eyes glowed and they started to levitate.  
“Alright Will,” Dipper said in a distorted voice. “Let the show begin.”


End file.
